Sibling Rivalry
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Harvey and Mike have a new case that threatens to destroy their relationship. Can Harvey close the deal and keep Mike's loyalty? NOT SLASH. Rated T for Language


A/N: This story is set before 2x03- Meet the New Boss. I wasn't interested in writing with Hardman in the story, hence the timeline placement. This is one of the longest one-shots I've written, so readers who like long stories, this one is for you. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, nor will I ever.

* * *

Mike eyes took in his surroundings as he stepped out of the taxi. What he was met with was the unfamiliar surroundings of twenty-foot tall houses and more than five trees on each block. Louis had demanded Mike take a pro-bono case and held it over his head that he was in charge of the associates for what seemed like the hundredth time since Mike had started working there. Louis had been nice, somewhat, and gotten Mike a taxi since the meeting was to take place in Queens. Mike was a little nervous; not because he was meeting with a new client, that was easy; it was because he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. He lived in Brooklyn and worked in Manhattan. There was no reason for him to venture into Queens and as such, it was alien territory. He whistled lowly as he turned in a circle trying to find his destination. He squinted through the sunlight at the signs on the street corner.

_73__nd__ Street and 37__th__ Avenue._ Mike looked at the note Louis left him in the docket. He didn't think he was too far away from his destination. He began his quick paced walk down the street, closely noting that the street numbers began to go down. He turned his head and looked back from where he was two minutes before. He wondered if he started in the wrong direction. He looked at the closet business which didn't have an address displayed. Mike sighed and squinted across the street at the Duane Reade. 73-01. Mike frowned and looked at the note again. Louis' scrawl said he needed to be by a Starbucks.

_Queens has Starbucks?_ Mike thought. That was something to look forward to. He yawned at the thought of his much needed caffeine fix. He began to backtrack to see if he spotted the Starbucks. He walked a little further; disappointed that he couldn't see the green goddess of coffee. Suddenly, the music blasting in his ears turned off as his phone began ringing. Mike pulled out his phone and grimaced when he saw Harvey Specter's name and picture leering up at him. He sighed in resignation and pulled the speaker toward his mouth, sliding his finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Darling, if you keep calling me like this, people are going to start to talk." Mike quipped in a falsetto, laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't have to call you if you were currently sitting in my office like you are supposed to be, and don't call me that." Harvey drawled across the line.

"Sorry, but I'm doing work for Louis." Mike said, instantly regretting having to say anything.

"I'm sorry? Who do you work for again?" Harvey asked.

"You."

"You're damn right you do. That's why you should be here and not where you currently are. By the way, where are you?" Harvey questioned. Mike bit his lower lip and looked around him again.

"Uhh…well, I am…" Mike tried to begin but was faltering.

"Mike." Harvey said in a warning tone. "I am only going to ask once more; where are you?"

"I…don't know…" Mike replied defeated. He could feel the angry steam coming from Harvey's ear.

"You're lost?" Harvey inquired incredulously.

"No! Because being lost would imply that I don't know where I am." Mike argued.

"…" Mike could practically see Harvey pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You just said you don't know where you are." Harvey said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child, not to his 26 year old genius associate.

"I know that I'm in Queens. I don't know where in Queens I am." Mike explained in the same tone of voice.

"You're in Queens? Why are you over there?"

"Because Louis gave me a pro-bono and this is where he sent me."

"…Did he instruct you to go to a Starbucks perchance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Excuse me; I have to go squash a cockroach." Harvey quickly said. Mike could hear him get up from his chair.

"Wait, Harvey, I still have no way to get back…hello? Harvey?" Mike babbled as he heard the click of the disconnected call. "Great…" Mike said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Harvey buttoned his suit jacket as he strode out of his office and past the administrative assistant desk. Donna looked up from the computer screen as she watched him pass by.

"Don't squash too hard Harvey." She called as he strode by. She smiled as he turned his head, smirking.

Harvey reached his destination in little time and passed the open glass door into Louis Litt's small office. He reached the desk and put his hands in his pockets.

"What is it Harvey? I'm too busy for your witty banter today." Louis didn't look up from the documents he was pursuing. Harvey leaned forward.

"Then I'll keep it simple; why is Mike in Queens?" He asked. Louis looked up at Harvey.

"Why should that be part of the knowledge I know?" Louis shot back. Harvey stood up straight.

"You sent him there." Harvey accused.

"Is that what he told you? He's probably with some girl. You should keep that pony harnessed and in his stable." Louis snorted and looked down at the documents again.

"He's not a pony and that's not the point. You sent him on a wild goose chase for you because if he's not going to work for you then he's not going to work for anyone."

"Need I remind you that I am in charge of all associates? Including Mike Ross. If I did send him to Queens, then it would be for something important."

"Jameson, Bryant, Parker and Smithton." Harvey said simply.

"What's that?" Louis said shaking his head.

"The last four associates that were sent on a case and were directed to a Starbucks in the middle of the city. They all stated that there was no client in the Starbucks. And since you are in charge of the associates that means, they were sent by you. Mike doesn't lie to me. He can't. You want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." Louis challenged. Harvey leaned over the desk and stared in to the beady eyes of the junior partner. He was silent for a moment then straightened with a smirk.

"I'm not. Because then it would be too easy for you to know when he's lying and watching him pull one over you is my source of entertainment for the week. Just a reminder; Mike is _my _associate. He works for me, and the next time you want to send him on a field trip you should seek permission first." Harvey concluded turning away from Louis' desk and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, cute, so I need daddy's permission now? I'll make a note." Louis pulled out his Dictaphone and pressed the record button. "Reminder: ask Mike's daddy for permission to do his job."

"You see Louis, that's why your wife loves me more than you. I have a natural paternal nature that ensures people love me." Harvey quipped as he walked out the door.

"Ha ha, still not married." Louis called to him.

"Yet it's still funny." Harvey called back. Once back in his office he saw his phone lighting up. Mike's face and name shot across his screen. He smirked and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello gorgeous." Harvey greeted.

"Harvey, I've been calling for five minutes. Where have you been? And…_Funny Girl _really?" Mike sounded relived at the sound of Harvey's voice.

"Where are you now?" Harvey asked sitting in his chair and leaning back.

"What do you mean whe…I'm standing in the same place."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to confuse myself by moving." Mike responded.

"Just get a cab."

"What? No, I spent most of my money trying to get here. I don't have enough to get back." Mike said quickly. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Then find a train station. There are train stations in Queens." Harvey remarked.

"I don't see any around here." Mike said. Harvey sighed before replying.

"Well, Mike, if you stay in the same spot you'll never find anything will you? Just find someone to help you."

"Okay."

"And Mike?" Harvey said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, Harvey?"

"Don't be afraid to ask them to hold your hand as you cross the street." He replied smirking.

"Oh ha ha ha, really funny Harvey." Mike said sarcastically.

"And remember to look both ways before you cross the street." Harvey added quietly snickering.

"Okay I'm hanging up now." Harvey heard the phone click and placed his phone on the desk.

"That was cute, maybe we can teach him to stop, drop, and roll when he gets back." Donna remarked over the intercom.

"Get back to work; I don't pay for your parenting knowledge." Harvey called back.

"Oh man, if you had children…" Donna began.

"They would gorgeous and you know it." Harvey remarked

"Yeah and totally screwed with you as a father." Donna said typing.

"That's why I have you, you have maternal instincts. You would schedule their lives. 8 am feeding, 10 am nap it'd be fine." Harvey waved his hand.

"I want a raise." Donna demanded.

"Granted, if I have children." Harvey said smiling pulling forward some briefs that were waiting for Mike.

* * *

Mike hung up his phone shaking his head. His boss really didn't know how to quit with the jokes. Mike walked down toward 74th street. He spotted a pizzeria down the block. He did feel a little hungry, and the people inside may be able to help him find his way to a train station. He stepped inside the restaurant and saw people sitting in the booths. He fixed his tie in nervousness and stepped toward the counter. He stood behind a young woman. She was a few inches shorter than him and had long brown hair. It reminded him of Rachel but then again, it didn't. This woman's hair was streaked with blonde highlights. She was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. She turned to look at Mike. Her bright blue eyes were framed by silver rimmed glasses. She surveyed Mike for a moment and turned fully toward him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh…yes actually. Can you tell me where I am?" He asked blushing from embarrassment.

"You're in Flushing. Or is this Woodside? The makeup of Queens is difficult sometimes. One block is one zip code and across the street can be another. You know?" She giggled. Mike laughed back.

"Yeah, crazy." Mike added. The woman stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lilian. Lilian Johnson." She said.

"Mike Ross." He took her hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you. So what's a sharp dressed man like you doing in Flushing?"

"I was supposed to meet a client here but I'm kinda unsure of where I am. My boss wants to know."

"Oh so what are you, a hit man, mobster, drug dealer?" Lilian asked.

"No I'm a lawyer!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's worse." Lilian said simply. She laughed when she saw Mike's face drop. "I'm just joking with you Mike." She amended.

"Oh, right."

"So…Oh! You're ready for me now? Yeah, I want two slices and…what do you want Mike?" She asked.

"Uh… a Sicilian slice."

"And a Sicilian slice. Thanks. So…where do you need to go?" Lilian asked as the man began to put their orders in the oven.

"Pearson Hardman, 601 Lexington." Mike recited from memory. Lilian nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Hmm. That's easy. You need to take the E train to 53rd and Lexington and the building is right down the block." Lilian recanted quickly and precisely.

"So where would I get this E train?" Mike asked.

"Down the block. 74th street." Lilian pantomimed a route in the air towards the left.

"Simple." Mike sighed. The other associates would never let him live this down.

"Hey, don't worry. Anyone can get lost in New York. Especially a kid from Boston." Lilian touched his arm in comfort.

"I'm not from Boston. I'm a city kid. I've lived here forever."

"But…I thought you went to Harvard?"

"I did. Doesn't mean everyone who went to Harvard lived in Massachusetts."

"Order up!" The man behind the counter called placing two trays of pizza on the counter. Lilian picked them up and handed the man fifteen dollars.

"Keep the change." Lilian said smiling.

"I could've paid for my pizza you know." Mike said as she sat down placing his slice in front of him.

"I know. But I wanted to. So there." Lilian said taking a bite from her pizza. Mike rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion, something he picked up from his boss. He pulled his pizza toward his mouth and took a bite.

"This is good." Mike complimented. Lilian smiled.

"So what do you do?" Mike asked nibbling on his crust.

"I sleep, eat and breathe." Lilian replied not missing a beat.

"I meant professionally."

"I work with computers." Lilian said vaguely. Mike snorted.

"That like if I said I worked in an office. Seriously, what do you do with computers? I won't laugh." Mike offered kindly. Lilian paused and leaned back for moment in thought.

"I make computer programs. For various uses." Lilian added.

"That's still vague." Mike pressed.

"That's all you're getting out of me." Lilian began eating her second slice of pizza. Mike dropped the subject and finished his slice in silence. Mike leaned back and waited patiently for her to finish. His cell phone buzzed and he was relieved that it was a text message. He opened his phone and his face fell when he saw the text.

_Are you still lost? Do I need to send a search party?_—Harvey.

Mike rolled his eyes and quickly typed his situation but then thought against it. Harvey didn't care what was going on. He erased the first text and began another one.

_No, I'll be there soon._

He hit send and put his phone in his pocket. Lilian was looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Boss man breathing down your neck?" She asked crossing her arms smugly.

"Yeah, he can be a hard ass." Mike relented smiling. Lilian giggled.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting. I'll walk you to the train." Lilian said standing up. They threw out their garbage together and walked out of the pizzeria doors. They turned the corner and Mike could vaguely make out the green paint of the train station. He felt defeated for some reason at not looking at map before coming over to Queens. His eidetic memory would've helped steer him in the right direction but Louis had promptly threw him out the door this morning before giving him a chance to sit down. His cheeks turned red as Lilian turned to him at the front of the door.

"Can you find your way now? Or do you need me to help you down to the train?" If this were anyone else it would've been mocking however, Mike found that Lilian didn't sound like she was mocking him.

"I've been on the train before." Mike said. Lilian smiled.

"Okay the stop is…

"Lexington and 53rd street on the E line." Mike recited perfectly. Lilian's smile got bigger.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you Mike." She said stretching her hand out.

"It was nice to meet you Lilian. Really, you don't know how much I appreciate your help. To be honest I have always depended on the kindness of strangers." He breathed out shaking her hand.

"Well, I'm glad to have helped you. And nice touch with the _A Streetcar Named Desire _quote."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to have actually gotten that." Mike leaned back impressed.

"I watch movies. Now get going before Boss Man kills you." Lilian said pushing his shoulder. He smiled and started down the stairs toward the E train platform.

* * *

Mike walked into Pearson Hardman thirty-seven minutes later flashing his ID card at the desk and striding into the elevator. He pressed 50 on the wall and waited until the almost ten minute ride ended. He quickly passed the various secretaries and other lawyers milling about as he came up to the desk of his boss. Donna was typing on her computer as he slipped up to her desk.

"You are some kind of special Mike." She said without looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that." He said morosely. Donna smiled and turned her face to him.

"He's been waiting. He's got a new client. These are for you." Donna pulled out folders for him. Mike frowned but plucked them from his hands before walking toward Harvey's office. "He's not there. He's in conference room 3." Donna called at him. Mike quickly turned and walked toward the conference rooms. He rehearsed in his head what he was going to say to Harvey but what he saw in the room ran the thoughts out of his head.

There in the conference room was Harvey, as Donna had said, and Jessica. That wasn't what caused his thoughts to disappear. The third occupant in the room was Lilian.

"Glad you could show up." A voice sneered from behind him. Mike turned and saw Louis lurking behind him.

"What do you want Louis, and don't think I didn't forget that it was you who sent me this morning." Mike said exasperated at the short bald man for interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course you wouldn't forget it. You can't forget it. What I want to know is how Harvey managed to convince _her_ to come down." Mike followed Louis' pointing finger to Lilian's chair.

"How should I know? I was out the whole morning. Remember?"

"You're his associate. That means you have insider knowledge. What did he do, sleep with her, bribe her?" Louis asked hissing the words at Mike.

"Harvey wouldn't…" Mike started staring at his boss who took this moment to look at Mike. He crooked his finger in his usual smug manner. Mike nodded and left Louis standing behind him. He opened the door and came into the room. Jessica looked at him with something resembling pride. She hasn't looked at him like that since the mock trial and even less when she found out he was not a real lawyer. Lilian beamed up at him. She had changed since he saw her just over forty minutes ago. She was now wearing a grey pants suit and a light blue collared shirt. She looked at him with amusement.

"Nice to see you again Mike. I was just telling Ms. Pearson and Mr. Specter about how you convinced me to take my legal dealings to your firm." She said flashing a smile to the mentioned people.

"I did?" Mike asked confused. Jessica stood up and walked around the table to him. She placed an elegant hand across his shoulder and she peered down him smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Ross. She was telling us that you were saying such wonderful things about your colleagues and how competent the firm is."

"And that convinced me that Pearson Hardman was the right firm for the job I need." Lilian smiled at Mike again. Mike grinned nervously at Harvey, hoping he would jump in like he usually does.

"Yes, well Ms. Johnson, I'm sure that whatever you need we will take care of. Now, Mike, about those files..." Harvey began but stopped when he heard Lilian speak behind him. She was now standing.

"Ms. Pearson. I'd hate to impose but…I would love to take a look around the firm at the inner workings. I want to acquaint myself with some of the people who are going to be working on the case." Lilian asked her slim fitting jacket stretching as she waved her hand in a circular motion.

Jessica cocked her eyebrow. "I would love to grant you that request. However, Harvey and Mr. Ross will be working on your case exclusively." She said slowly and seriously.

"That's fantastic. I want the best." Lilian said excitedly.

"Harvey is the best." Jessica said nodding confidently.

"Great! I would still like to see how some of your lawyers work. In case I want to refer some of my friends." The two women stood staring into each other's eyes for a little while. It was a sight to anyone passing by. The managing partner; tall, slender, intimidating staring, glaring into the eyes of the small, lithe, woman. Neither woman budged an inch causing Mike to become uncomfortable. He shifted around and looked at Harvey. Harvey had his impassive face on. The one he wears when he is getting information without wanting to show his interest. He was obviously interested in Lilian. She was standing up to his mentor, his boss. Usually people would cower in fear when faced with those icy brown eyes. He'd seen the toughest witnesses get cut in half and cry like lost children when Jessica would question them. This little girl, that's what she was compared to Jessica, was not even flinching. It was…curious. Jessica nodded slowly.

"Fine Ms. Johnson. I'll give you your tour. Louis!" Jessica called out to the junior partner who she suspected was hovering close by. Not a moment later, her suspicions were confirmed by the short man practically running into the room.

"Yes, Jessica?" Louis asked his eyes darting between the two women as if trying to understand the situation.

"Take Ms. Johnson around the firm. She would like to see how we operate." Jessica said, steely voice causing Louis to straighten and nod.

"Of course Jessica. It will be done." Louis said confidently but quietly. Harvey rolled his eyes dramatically from behind him. Mike smirked when he saw his boss lip 'Suck up'.

"Actually, Ms. Pearson, I was wondering if Mike would take me." Lilian said, shooting Mike a look and a smile.

"Well, I am just as good as-" Louis began but stopped when Lilian's blue eyes narrowed icily at him.

"I don't doubt that Mr. Litt. I also don't doubt your ability to stay silent. Hmm?" Lilian remarked quietly and sweetly. As sweet as a poisoned flower could sound in any case. Louis nodded and looked away, folding his arms uncomfortably. Lilian smiled and turned back to Mike.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Johnson, Mr. Ross has only been with the firm for almost a year. He is unaware of the other partners of the branches in the firm. Louis however has been here for twelve years and is extremely knowledgeable and could answer any questions you may have."

"I would be more comfortable if Mike came with me. I would believe that this firm, for all its prestigious numbers and clientele, would take into account the comfort of their clients during their cases. Is that the case Ms. Pearson?" Lilian asked, her smile now showing teeth. Jessica's smile became pained and stressed. Harvey turned his eyes to the young girl.

"Just send the kid with her Jessica. Besides, wouldn't Louis be more useful looking at some numbers than Mike?" He said not taking his eyes of Lilian.

"Mr. Specter, I like you." Lilian said.

"Everyone likes me." Harvey agreed. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Argumentative." He scoffed. Harvey smirked at Louis.

"Not in court." Harvey baited.

"Not everyone likes you and you know it." Louis said decisively.

"Name five people who don't like me." Harvey challenged smirking openly.

"Oh really you wanna play this game?" Louis started bobbing his head up and down in disbelief.

"You don't count."

"Gentlemen. Do I need to issue punishments?" Jessica warned.

"As always Jessica I will stand in the corner quietly if you paddle his bottom." Harvey's smirk grew as his eyebrows rose. Mike coughed to stop himself from laughing. Jessica's chilly gaze fell on him as he calmed down his cough.

"Mr. Ross, take Ms. Johnson on her tour. I hope for your sake she doesn't ask you any questions that you don't know the answer to." Jessica cautioned. Mike nodded and led himself and Lilian out.

"Thank you Ms. Pearson." Lilian called as she closed the door behind herself and Mike. Jessica smiled tightly but let it fall when Lilian turned to Mike.

"Louis. Keep an eye on them." Jessica ordered. Louis nodded eagerly before looking at Harvey. His eyes were trained on his associate's back. When he caught Louis' gaze and nodded as well.

"Thanks daddy." Louis slapped Harvey on the arm before he left. Harvey's eyes rolled again. Jessica turned to the senior partner.

"Daddy? Are you not telling me something Harvey?" Jessica asked arching an amused eyebrow.

"Louis' idea. Not mine. What are you playing at?" He asked before she could divert his attention. Jessica sighed.

"She's devious, something doesn't seem right. We've wanted their business for a long time but her father refused to leave Whitefield Cady. Why all of a sudden?" Jessica said.

"Hmm. And Mike just happens to gets lost and finds the daughter of a wealthy CEO in Queens. What do you want?" Harvey asked, waiting for his next move.

"I want her business but you need to keep an eye on it." Jessica commanded.

"You think she's playing the kid?" Harvey asked walking over to the papers Mike had left behind.

"Like a fiddle. He's naïve remember?" Jessica placed her arms across her chest.

"And soft. He'll be like putty in her hands." Harvey sucked air between his teeth in disgust.

"She only wants you on the case because he's your associate. She's done her research. She knows that he cares too much about the client." Jessica warned.

"His weakness." Harvey stood at the glass

"You need to do something." Jessica advised. She was using her "Fix it Harvey" voice. Harvey nodded, straightening his jacket lapels.

"I will." Harvey promised. He picked up the papers left at the table and sauntered out of the conference room.

* * *

"And this is the bullpen where I work." Mike said as the turned into the grey walled area. The other associates were hard at work. _For once_ Mike thought. Lilian took in the dreary area silently as Mike took her over to his cubicle.

"Why is someone who works as hard as you in this little cubicle?" Lilian asked. Mike laughed nervously as some of the associates who had heard her looked at him with scorn.

"I'm just a first year associate-"

"Who is less talented than a first year law student." Someone mocked from behind him. Mike turned and took in the sneering sight of Kyle Durant.

"Not now Kyle." Mike simply said turning back to Lilian. Kyle scoffed and stepped in front of him, inserting himself between him and Lilian.

"Are you Mike's girlfriend? Boy, you could do so much better than him. See I beat him in the mock trial of the century because you see; he was too scared to…go all the way so to speak. So, just a little heads up." Kyle finished smirking back at Mike, whose face was all red.

Lilian just smiled up at Kyle. "You know. I'm honored that you believe I am Mike's girlfriend, since that's one of the greatest compliments you could've paid any woman who has the pleasure of Mike's company." Her tone completely changed to one of malice. A vicious frown appeared on her face. "However, I am not Mike's girlfriend. I am a client of your firm. Or should I say _was _because if this is how associates in this firm conduct business; petty insults and underhanded back talk, I would hate to continue to do business with Pearson Hardman." Mike watched the color drain from Kyle's face. "Mr. Ross, if you could accompany me to see Ms. Pearson, I wish to tell her of the insults I have suffered." Lilian turned away from Kyle at this point and began to walk away. Louis quickly came flying in for damage control.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Louis asked, darting his eyes between Kyle, Lilian and Mike. Mike opened his mouth to explain, but Lilian began quickly.

"Mr. Litt. I don't know what kind of show you run here, but I am insulted by Mr. Durant's sexual innuendos at Mr. Ross' expense and I plan to tell Ms. Pearson of my displeasure." Lilian demanded.

"I'm sure that we can solve this little problem here." Louis insisted.

"Little problem? Little-" Lilian scoffed and glared, eyes blazing, at Louis. "Mr. Litt, if your associates are getting away with this kind of language around clients. I believe that I would like to take my business elsewhere, let's say Whitefield Cady?" Lilian let the threat hang in the air. Mike's eyes darted nervously around the bullpen. The other associates were listening intently to the conversation now. Harold was hyperventilating over by his computer at the mere mention of their rival company.

"What do you want?" Louis asked. Lilian looked at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment.

"Written apologies for myself and Mr. Ross." Lilian demanded.

"Done." Louis nodded once.

"I want a copy of Mr. Ross' letter. Sent to my office."

"Of course. As long as Jessica doesn't have to be involved." Louis agreed. Lilian nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Litt, your kindness will not be forgotten." Lilian shook his hand.

"Anything to make you happy Ms. Johnson." Louis said pumping the thin fingers. Lilian let go of the man's hand and turned to Mike.

"Shall we, Mr. Ross?" Lilian said. Mike nodded. The pair made their way past the other shocked associates.

"Durant. My office, when I get back." Louis ordered. Kyle nodded weakly and turned to his desk. "The rest of you, back to what you were doing. Except you Harold. Go get some air." Louis commanded walking toward where Mike and Lilian had left seconds before.

"That was awesome!" Mike exclaimed as he and Lilian strode down the corridor. Lilian smiled brightly.

"You just need to know where to hit them the most. The worst thing in that kid's mind is upsetting a client."

"Yeah, it's like Harvey says; 'press them til it hurts.'" Mike recited. Lilian smiled.

"Spoken like a true lawyer." Lilian laughed. Mike couldn't help but join in.

"See Mike, that's what makes you different than those Harvard douches in there." Lilian admitted.

"I went to Harvard you know." Mike said, struggling to keep a straight face. Lilian rolled her eyes amused.

"Yes, but you're not like them. There's something different. You're not afraid to let go." She surmised. Mike pulled at his tie nervously suddenly wanting to come clean about his secret. He smiled uneasily and coughed in his fist.

"Shall we continue?" He said extending his arm in front of him as a sign of continuation. Lilian stopped in her tracks. He turned to her. She looked apprehensive, uneasy herself.

"You don't believe me?" She asked. He shook his head to clear it for a moment.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head. He could see from the corner of his eye a wave of red. Great, Donna was eavesdropping.

"You don't believe that you're different." She stated rather than ask.

"No, I am different. I'm much smarter than them."

"No, not that. You don't believe that you're better than them. You think that you are not as good." She declared matter-of-factly.

"I'm not following."

"Wow. You shouldn't listen to Kyle. He's probably not worth the amount he paid for his pen."

"Well, he has an expensive pen." Mike murmured.

Lilian cocked her head and gave him a disapproving look. "I mean it you know."

"Can we just move on?" Mike almost, _almost _whined. Lilian smirked and shook her head.

"Not until I make my point. What is the worst thing that you've seen Louis do to someone else?" She asked.

"Well…once…he pressed someone so much they had heart failure." Mike recalled.

"We- really?" Lilian questioned disbelievingly.

"It wasn't his fault, really. But, I guess…He made Harold go into his office and polish every picture frame in the office. And the tennis ball, twice." Mike informed her.

"What would you have done?"

"Reminded him that it is illegal to use me as personal labor as per the company's policy of the use of associates." Mike recited.

"Exactly. And what do you do when Harvey crosses the line and does something you aren't comfortable with?" She asked.

"I get angry and I argue with him." Mike said simply.

Lilian smiled softly. "Exactly. You don't take it lying down. You fight back. These idiots." She gestured behind her. "Are trained to just lie there and take it. They are taught that this is what is acceptable in this business. They have to suffer in order to make it to the top. And when they are up there, making all the decisions, they are going to look down on the ones below and treat them like dirt because they can. You, however, stand up for yourself. You don't take it lying down. You fight back because you don't deserve the crap. That's what makes you special. That's why men like Harvey Specter respect you, why he doesn't wave you off. You're challenging." Lilian concluded.

Mike stared at Lilian after her speech. She just met him; how did she read him so quickly? How was she able to see past the bull that was in front of her and get something that made sense? Mike turned away from Lilian and just walked down the hall. Lilian followed silently. Donna followed them with her eyes for a moment then turned and pounded into Harvey's office.

"Oh man, she was playing him like a virtuoso." Donna crowed as Harvey looked up.

"How well is that?" Harvey asked. Donna looked around dramatically and slid into one of the chairs.

"She said stuff like, he's special and different, better than the rest of the Harvard douches in there, and how he shouldn't be stuck in the bullpen. She says his standing up to you and Louis is what makes him different. Crap to make him feel better about himself." Donna whispered conspiratorially. Harvey sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's worst than a therapist." He said leaning in his chair, his pen placed at his lips thoughtfully.

"Tell me about it." Donna agreed crossing her legs. "She's building up his self-esteem and confidence to screw him over. She's blinding him with kindness."

"Nice Thomas Dolby reference. It's cute." Harvey complimented with a smirk. Donna smirked back.

"I'm just full of them. What are you going to do?" She asked. Harvey hummed for a moment looking at the baseball on his desk. He picked it up and tossed it in the air.

"Harvey, you can't let her play him like this. What if she's really up to something?" Donna questioned worryingly. She was playing with her hair. Harvey smirked again.

"She's not going to do anything. I have control of this. Let her build him up. Maybe his work will improve." He said focusing on his tosses more than Donna.

"How can you improve if you're already the best?" Donna asked catching the ball before it came down into Harvey's waiting hands.

"That's true. But he hasn't learned everything from me yet. I've got control. Trust me." He almost pleaded at her. Donna stared hard at him, searching for anything in his eyes. Not finding anything, as usual, she pulled back and sighed.

"You better not hurt him. I'm not paying for therapy. I already paid for the treatment after Louis took him to the tennis courts. It's your turn." Donna said walking out of the door.

"There is no amount of therapy that can fix seeing that." Harvey shuddered. Donna snickered and sat at her desk. She heard the intercom beep.

"And it's not my turn. I had to treat him after seeing Louis and his date from the Harvard Club incident. Your turn." Harvey drawled. Donna smiled.

_He so cares_. Donna thought typing on the keyboard.

* * *

There were no more incidents worth noting between Mike and Lilian as they concluded their tour of the firm. They came past Donna's desk. Donna stood up and leaned across the partition.

"Puppy, daddy wants to talk to you. Can't wait." She said. Mike rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"You two are really taking this kid thing too far." Mike said before turning to Lilian.

"I'll be a minute." Mike said. Lilian smiled and pushed him towards the glass door.

"Don't keep him waiting." She said. Mike smiled and opened the door. He stepped inside, seeing Harvey was tossing one of the baseballs in the air. He saw Mike step toward the desk.

"You done playing the dutiful school president?" Harvey asked. Mike grimaced.

"If you mean is the tour done? Then yes I just finished." Mike answered.

"Good, then you can start on these." Harvey said pushing a large stack of papers towards him. Mike blanched at the sight.

"But I need to take…"

"I can take her back to Jessica. I've been meaning to talk to the client. Make sure those by-laws are fool proof. I'll explain what's happening later." Harvey said standing up and buttoning his jacket. Mike nodded and took the large stack. He and Harvey both walked back to Donna's desk.

"Ms. Johnson. Mike has to go do some work now. I'll be happy to take you back to Jessica's office where you can sign the final paperwork." Harvey coasted in smooth as always. Lilian nodded and smiled at Mike.

"Say goodbye Michael." Harvey instructed as if he was speaking to a child. Mike glared at him.

"Lilian it was lovely to take you on the tour." Mike said sticking his hand out to her.

"The pleasure was all mine Mike." Lilian accepted the handshake. Mike smiled at her and turned to Harvey.

"How was that _dad_?" Mike asked sticking a sarcastic flair to the last word.

"Could use a little more finesse but it was a good first try Mikey." Harvey said.

"They grow up so fast don't they Harvey?" Donna added. Mike blushed.

"Okay, I'm going back to my desk now." Mike said stomping down toward the bullpen. Donna snickered.

"He makes it too easy sometimes." She said sitting down.

"I'll be right back Donna. Hold down the fort." Harvey instructed turning to Lilian.

"Aye aye captain." Donna saluted seriously. Harvey smiled.

"Shall we Ms. Johnson?" Harvey asked. Lilian nodded. The pair made their way down alongside the glass walled rooms in relative silence. Lilian broke their leisurely pace by turning towards Harvey.

"Mr. Specter?" Lilian began. Harvey looked over to her.

"Ms. Johnson?" Harvey fired back.

"I am glad you and Mike are on my case. I feel, content somehow at the level of competence you two have." She said. Harvey smiled tightly and nodded.

"I'm sure you are." He leaned toward her. "Just between you and me. Client confidentiality and all, what's your game?" He asked his smile shifting into a serious frown in the blink of an eye. She had the audacity to look shocked for a moment, Harvey decided.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mr. Specter." She relented. "This is an important issue to me. I assure you I am not playing games."

"Ms. Johnson. I am very good at reading people. You are not a hard read at all. You're like me reading…_Twilight_ for the first time in college. Too easy. You're playing Mike Ross. And I want to know why." Harvey hissed.

"I am not playing anyone. It may work for you Mr. Specter. Using him, praising for his brain and throwing aside snide, hurtful comments when the work isn't up to your standards. You twist him into knots that no one can untie."

"What can I say? I was a Boy Scout." Harvey joked cocking his head aside and placing his hands in his pants pockets. Lilian gave a sarcastic smile to the lawyer.

"Yes, everything is a joke to you. You wouldn't know, would you? The look he gave to his phone when you texted him while he and I were eating. This look of complete…distress. I saw it. He was upset that you were on top of him. The kid looks like death and all you care about is getting your next entertaining installment of 'What's Mike Gonna Do To Screw Up Today?'" Lilian sighed crossly. "I wish he was a partner here so that I didn't really have to deal with you, but that's how the dice got rolled."

"You _are_ up to something. This isn't a coincidence." Harvey speculated but kept his tone leaning heavily on fully knowing.

"I assure you. I was in the market for new lawyers. I just didn't think I would find someone as caring as Mike in this cutthroat tank of sharks." Lilian admitted nodding. She glanced up at Harvey. "I promise you. I'm not trying anything to your associate. Although…" She cut off and began down the hall away from Harvey. "I'm sure he would appreciate knowing you cared about him." She said continuing her walk to Jessica's office. Harvey stood there for a moment. He then sighed and continued after her to Jessica's office.

* * *

Mike had only sat at his desk for a moment before Kyle had sauntered over with a piece of paper and slammed it on top of the files he was reading. Mike glossed over the words for a moment and started to chuckle.

"Really, Kyle? This is what you are going to send to Ms. Johnson?" He asked picking up the paper. _I'm sorry I told the truth_,was written on it.

"Oh her apology is much more elegant I assure you. You however don't deserve elegance Ross." Kyle said crossing his arms on Mike's partition staring smugly at the blonde.

"Whatever Kyle. I just can't wait until she sees it and comes in here and kicks your ass." Mike said putting the paper beside him and continuing to read the by-laws Harvey gave him.

"Oh that's a laugh. Do you really think she cares about you?" Kyle began to laugh hysterically. "Oh stop, you're making my sides hurt." Kyle wheezed.

"You know you're better at pretending to be a lawyer than you are at pretending to be an actor." Mike said shaking his head.

"No, the only one pretending to be a lawyer is you Ross." Kyle suddenly became very serious at the insult. "You think you're so smart but underneath it all, you're just a kid with a wonderful memory. What good is that when you can't cross-examine a witness because you're afraid of hurting them?" Kyle sneered down his nose at Mike.

"Come on Kyle lay off…" Harold began but was cut off by a glare from Kyle.

"No, Harold. It's about time someone put you in your place Ross. You think because you're Harvey's golden boy that you're better than the rest of us? Ha. I'll be senior associate before you because I can get the job done. I can win in court and settle because I don't have the bleeding heart you do. You're so stuck on the feelings and caring for your client you fail to see what this firm is for. We make lives easier for our own. We win cases for those that matter. It doesn't matter how we get there or who we have to break as long as we win. I thought that was what your precious Harvey Specter was supposed to be teaching you. You know what you are Ross? With your memory, you're like a robot; all-knowing and wired to be able to remember anything. But you were built with a flaw. You're a broken robot with feelings and in the end; they are going to scrap you for a better model. That's the way it works Ross. And I don't give a damn." Kyle concluded. Mike leaned back in his chair for a second and threw his highlighter onto his desk. He glared at Kyle maintaining eye contact until he stood up. He looked at the by-laws and smiled. He then looked at Kyle's eyes. Mike leaned over to him until they were almost nose to nose.

"You know Kyle. If this were about nine months ago, you wouldn't even be standing right now. You'd be on the ground clutching your nose. However, my 'precious' Harvey Specter taught me that there are 146 different options when someone is holding a gun to your head." Mike started, whispering. His voice then grew in volume. "He also taught me to press until it hurts. That's the option I'm going with. It doesn't matter what you say to me or do to me because at the end of the day, Harvey is _my _boss and I'm _his _associate. He chose me! And it _kills _you doesn't it? That geeky Mike Ross, bleeding heart Mike Ross is the famous Harvey Specter's associate and all you're accomplishing in here is a few pro-bono's and rifling through briefs that you can't even manage to read one in four hours much less try to read _eight _ in four hours. You wanna know what my brain can accomplish, why I'm so important to Harvey? I once read through…" He paused and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if he was processing information. "427 boxes of various files and folders in twelve hours. It would've been eleven if I had stopped for pizza. I find Harvey's smoking gun, without fail, every time he asks me for it. So yeah, I may be a bleeding heart, but _I'm_ the one Harvey relies on. And you can't take that away from me." Mike finished striding past Kyle's stiff body and shocked face. He turned back as another thought popped in his head.

"Oh and when you get promoted? I'll _still _be working for Harvey. And he can't stand you Kyle. So his attention for you? Not gonna happen." Mike winked and clicked his teeth as a mocking gesture as he walked away.

Mike turned in the hallway and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He remained like that for a couple of minutes trying to let his brain catch up with what just happened. He didn't even notice someone was walking towards him.

"Mike?" The clearly feminine voice called out. Mike looked up into the eyes of Rachel Zane. He straightened up quickly upon realization.

"Hey…Rachel. How are you?" He asked.

"Busy but I'm fine. How about you?" She asked.

"Never better just enjoying the…air." Mike finished lamely. Rachel gave him a look that told him he didn't believe her.

"Okay. So, heard through the grapevine that you pulled in a big client today. Johnson, of Johnson Tech Industries?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Big client. No big deal though." Mike said trying to act nonchalant.

"Not a _big deal_?" Rachel repeated in disbelief. "Pearson Hardman has been trying to sign them since I've worked here. And you did it in one day. You're something else Mike Ross." Rachel said, eyes glowing with delight and admiration. Mike grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"That's me, the go getter. Can you excuse me Rachel?" Mike asked pulling himself off the wall. Rachel nodded, puzzled. Mike smiled; a small quirk of his lips as he walked away from Rachel. He kept walking until he reached Jessica's office where he saw Lilian closing the door.

"Mike. I was just coming to see you to say goodbye. You got a minute?" She asked as she led him away from the office.

"Uh, not really. I have to look through your by-laws for Harvey…" He began.

"Oh those can wait. Let's go grab a cup of coffee. Your treat this time. To pay me back for the pizza." Lilian quickly steered him to the elevators and pressed the down button.

"But Harvey-?" Mike started only to be interrupted again.

"Will be delighted that you are taking such initiative in this case. Trust me. Let's go." Lilian pulled him into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Mike stared at her curiously for a moment. She seemed…desperate to get him away from Harvey. He shrugged and thought that it was only natural. Harvey could be a little…overbearing during a case. Lilian had never been with someone so powerful before, Mike surmised. The elevator dinged and Lilian and Mike left the confines of the elevator and Pearson Hardman before making their way to a little café on the corner.

* * *

Harvey watched as Lilian pulled his associate down the hall away from Jessica's office.

"You aren't going to stop her?" Jessica asked coming to stand next to him after shuffling some of the papers away.

"Why? That would make the game entirely too easy." Harvey responded heavily. "You know how I feel about one-sided games."

"You better not be wrong about this." Jessica warned, frown prominent on her face.

"When am I ever wrong Jessica? She wants Mike to eat out of her hand? Fine, but he'll listen to me. He always does." Harvey said, his tone inflecting an unspoken promise. She stared hard at him for a moment before sighing.

"I trust you Harvey. Don't make me regret it." Jessica said sitting at her desk. Harvey turned to stare out the glass windows again, meticulously plotting his next move.

* * *

Mike was sitting sipping his coffee silently waiting for Lilian to come back from the bathroom. It didn't take long before she was sitting in the chair across from him again. She smiled brightly as she drank her macchiato.

"Good, right? I found this place before I came into the office this afternoon." She said brightly putting down the cup.

"What did you take me out for?" Mike asked bluntly. Lilian's eyes widened for a split second before she laughed.

"I wanted to tell you a story. About me. You were curious about me before, weren't you?" She asked leaning in, eyes bright. Mike nodded slowly, not sure where this conversation was going to lead. Lilian laughed again. She leaned back in the chair looking out the window, buying herself time to think. She turned back to Mike and began, "I wish either my father or my mother, or indeed both of them, as they were in duty both equally bound to it, had minded what they were about when they begot me…" Mike started to laugh and shake his head.

"That's the opening to _Tristram Shandy_ by Laurence Sterne." He said smiling.

"Well, I didn't think that would be in your brain." Lilian said amused.

"I read it when I was thirteen." Mike admitted.

"Okay let me start again," Lilian coughed to clear her throat "A child's brain starts functioning at birth…"

"_Gadsby_ by Ernest Vincent Wright. Interestingly, the whole book was written without using the letter 'e', well the bulk of the text anyway. He had three 'e's' in his name." Mike recalled. Lilian shook her head in disbelief.

"Is there anything you haven't read? You're amazing." Lilian spoke in awe. Mike blushed and smiled.

"Are you done quizzing me? Are you gonna get to the story now?" Mike faked exasperation. Lilian giggled.

"Okay. In all honesty those two openings are totally relevant." Lilian joked before becoming completely serious. "My father was interested in computers when he was a young man. The military was using them and he fell in love with them. He loves them just as much as my mother. He took a gamble to open the company. The gamble was a success obviously or else I wouldn't be sitting here. I wasn't lying when I said I develop computer programs. I have an MS in Computer Science. I am very good with computers Mike. I have been around them my whole life. They are my obsession and my passion. I have been developing programs for various functions. Restaurants, schools, games, gambling. I've done it all. For a few years now, I have been developing a program that uses holograms to interact with people. I have written lines of codes to make your head spin. I've been developing this program for a greater cause than just a cheap video game. The thought behind the program is to use it with special needs children. To help them learn. I feel that the government is just closing in on these kids, what with all these tests and preparations that aren't helping them at all. Did you know that special needs kids are failing these tests left and right? Yet there has apparently been improvement? Bullshit." Lilian looked off to the side in disgust. "They aren't interested in helping these kids. They want to weed them out, make them stay at home and become just another statistic. It disgusts me. Anyway, I'm close, I have a small study out there and it works. It really works Mike. So my problem, the reason I came to you. My father, the ever wonderful politician, doesn't want the program. Says it's too expensive, they can't afford it, the schools can't afford it; he's given me every excuse in the book. I can't sit around and wait for him to die. He's too old to be running a company anyway. So what my brother and I have decided to do is set up a hostile takeover."

"Hostile takeover? Lilian, that's never going to work! There are too many safeguards around it."

"Well, we already decided against murder. Besides, my father made too many mistakes already. He's given my brother and me too much in the way of company stock. If we can convince a few shareholders on our side, we can do it. That's not what you're here for anyway." Lilian waved her hand dismissively. "You're here to make sure that those by-laws sitting on your desk are up to standard so that my brother and I can take over swiftly. They need to be approved by the board. My brother and I drafted them as per the company's Articles of Incorporation. Yours and your boss's job is to make sure that they are legally correct and binding." Lilian concluded.

Mike was shaking in the chair. His mouth moved to speak but no words were forming. He was instantly reminded of his father. He and his father didn't really get along most of the time, but the thought of Lilian betraying her father in the manner she was planning, it scared him. Scared him that Jessica and Harvey were okay with this. Scared him that Lilian could talk about this is such a distant manner. He coughed once and suddenly the words were able to form.

"Lilian, why?" Mike finally bit out. Lilian raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?" She retorted. Mike sighed and shook his head again.

"How did it get to this point?" He asked. Lilian sighed and slumped in her chair.

"…My father…didn't want a daughter. At all, ever. He wanted strapping boys to throw mud at and wrestle. My mother? Never wanted children. My brother and I were raised be nannies. My brother was daddy's pride and joy. He was the pinnacle that I could never reach. Never could dream that I could live up to him. It got worse as we got older. He never paid attention to me, both of them. I was on my own since my mother found it more convenient to be a socialite and not pay attention to her daughter. That's why computers were my only hope. To be noticed. To have some recognition. I worked my ass off in school to get my MS. In five years too. Accelerated program. Plenty of sleepless nights and long days but I got through it. You wanna know what I got when I graduated? Nothing. They never showed up. It was more important to go to this party to get more money for other projects. It was the best day of my life and no one was there to share it with me. I hated them for that. I eventually got over it. I moved on and started working in the company, developing different programs in hopes to get noticed. I got noticed by everyone else by my father. Even my brother came around and saw my skills. One day, as recent as five months I guess, I was going through paperwork in my father's office, reading it, studying it. I read something that if I were to be married, all of my assets in the company would be my husbands. Everything I worked for…would be gone. I couldn't have that. I wouldn't allow it to happen. I told my brother. He didn't really care. I thought it was lost but he saw what happened between me and my father and he decided to play along with me. Because, as it turns out, he was proposing ideas to my father and he was being shut out too. This is the twenty-first century Mike, the age of technology. For this company to stay competitive with the Chinese force, we need to have an advantage over them. My father is slowly destroying his company. I won't let that happen. So this is the story." Lilian resigned herself to looking out the window while she let Mike digest the story.

Mike fell back in his chair. It was a lot to take in. He looked at Lilian. The look on her face tugged at his heart strings. This was a woman who worked hard for everything she had, not to get any recognition from anyone who mattered. Like Mike in a way. Sure Grammy was a driving force in his life and his work. But she couldn't give him the recognition for a job well done. When the hours were flying away and there was little time left. When he finally found the smoking gun. When he rushes towards the office and triumphantly waves the paper continuing the winning sentences. Those were the moments that mattered to him, when he felt that he deserves the most praise. Keeping a straight face when he doesn't get any acknowledgment, no appreciation, gets harder every time. He saw that in Lilian. Those same faces he made, he pictured her making as well. Every derogatory sneer, every passive statement, every silent glare, breaking them down, making them feel smaller and smaller until they couldn't fight back. This time though, they were fighting back.

"Lilian…" Mike called softly. Lilian looked back at him her blue eyes lost. "I believe you and…I want to help in any way I can. Someone helped me achieve my dreams. I want to help you achieve yours." Mike smiled sweetly. Lilian eyes brightened and her smile was wider than the Grand Canyon.

"Thank you Mike. Really." She said placing a delicate hand on his arm. Their eyes interlocked for a moment in understanding and camaraderie.

* * *

Mike stepped back into his cubicle and proceeded to read the by-laws with a renewed determination. He and Lilian, they were cut from the same cloth. Desperation was their motivation. Approval, their ultimate goal. Knowledge, their tools for success. He thought there was no one in this world that could possibly work as hard as he did. Lilian proved him wrong. Their conversation in the café had continued for another hour. She proceeded to tell Mike about the technology she developed, even allowing him a small demonstration. It was amazing. What was even more amazing was the purpose. Helping special needs children succeed. It was all he could hope for, a client with a world changing goal, someone who showed him that there were people in this world, among the elite, that cared about their fellow man and not just lining their pockets. He smiled as he highlighted some of the lines for Harvey. He got lost in the world of words and music as he quickly glided through the by-laws.

"Hey." Someone said over him. He pulled the buds out of his ears and looked up at Donna.

"Hey." Mike responded curiously. Donna never entered the bullpen unless someone was in desperate need of a Donna-induced smack down. She had a blank look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked placing the highlighter on the desk.

"Yeah, you were supposed to have those files for Harvey hours ago." Donna said seriously. Mike's face blanched.

"What time is it now?" Mike asked not even bothering to lift his arm to look at his own watch.

"8 p.m. Harvey wanted them…" Donna began but Mike cut her off by standing and throwing his jacket on.

"At 6. I totally lost track of time. Thanks Donna." Mike said grabbing the papers and rushing past her. Donna leaned onto her left leg and watched as Mike practically ran to Harvey's office.

"Don't thank me just yet kid." She murmured as she leaned over the wall and straightened his highlighter. She then walked back to her desk to sidle up against the intercom to hear what was going on in the office.

_Five minutes ago_

"So you think she's duping him?" Donna asked Harvey. His back was currently turned away from her in the chair. He was staring out at the dark sky through his window.

"I don't think so. She's trying to play his emotions so in the hopes that he might overlook something. And he will." He said quietly.

"So why don't you stop it?" Donna asked accusatory. "You know that she's pulling the wool over his eyes, why aren't you taking it off of him?" Harvey was silent and he glazed his eyes over the buildings. "Harvey?" Donna called sharply.

"How do you think the towers are coming Donna?" Harvey asked vaguely. Donna scoffed unbelievingly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Do you think they're more structurally sound? Do you think they can stand a chance against another plane?" Harvey continued as if he didn't hear her. Donna stopped mid-sound in shock. She closed her mouth slowly as she began to understand the point Harvey was trying to make. Donna sighed.

"Why are you using measures this drastic Harvey?" She asked. Harvey swiveled his chair around to meet her gaze.

"He hasn't learned. Anything. He keeps becoming emotionally involved despite anything I have said. He has to learn the hard way now. Like we did." He gestured to the buildings. Donna followed his hand to the New York skyline.

"He's going to hate you for it." Donna warned. Harvey grimaced.

"That's the risk I have to take." He admitted. Donna nodded. "Go get him please."

"Got it." Donna didn't even joke about Harvey asking please as she was about to do something that would undeniably cause her to drink tonight.

_Present time_

Donna's eyes flittered into the office as she saw Mike hand Harvey the by-laws they were going to be meeting about tomorrow. She sighed and tilted her head toward the intercom to listen, making it look like to any passerby who may be still in the office that she was reading something.

* * *

"Here you go. I am so sorry they are late I was-" Mike began apologizing until Harvey cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter. They're here now. Sit down." Harvey said not looking at him. He gestured sharply to the chair in front of his desk. Mike sat down without a word. He shifted in the chair nervously, eyes darting to everywhere but Harvey. His eyes glanced at Harvey's undergraduate diploma from NYU and then to his Harvard JD diploma. Both diploma's had little in common except the name written on them; Harvey Specter. It was curious, Mike let himself think. Many people put their middle name on their diplomas; he wondered what caused Harvey to not put his. He was pulled out of these thoughts when Harvey called him.

"Get your head out of the clouds Mike." Harvey smirked. Mike smiled slightly and turned to him.

"I'm really sorry Harvey."

"Don't worry about it kid. It looks to be in all in order. Tomorrow we have to close the deal." Harvey warned. Mike nodded.

"I know. I think the deal is fair and everyone is going to get what they want." Mike surmised.

"Everyone meaning Ms. Johnson?" Harvey suggested.

"No, everyone meaning Ms. Johnson and her brother." Mike clarified. Harvey nodded in thought.

"Mike." Harvey hesitated and stood up, leaving his jacket unbuttoned. He glided to the front of his desk and sat on the edge, holding his baseball between his hands. "I'm going to come out and say this. This girl is playing you." Harvey said staring into Mike's eyes. He watched as the blue was covered slightly as Mike's eyelids narrowed then opened fully again. He watched as the emotions were clearly conveyed through them. The anger, fear, betrayal, sadness.

"What are you trying to pull?" Mike spat out angrily standing up, feeling that the words would fly if he say and allowed Harvey to stand over him.

"She's not who she seems. She is playing your emotions. Quite well actually. You're eating out of the palm of her hand." Harvey placed the ball on the edge of the desk gingerly. He then spread his arms out in a mock shrug. "She wants to lull you into her web so you miss it when she bites you in the ass."

"Why does it always have to be about screwing people over with you Harvey?" Mike asked his eyes blazing with anger.

"Because I'm a lawyer. It's in the job description to screw people over." Harvey joked. He then stood and looked at Mike seriously. "I can also read people. I've been doing this job for almost fifteen years. I've sat at both sides of the desk. The guiltless witness could easily be the guilty perpetrator. The reason they get away is because they convince the jury using their emotions and their anecdotes to feel bad and lead them away from the facts. A good lawyer can see through that."

"Oh and I'm not a good enough lawyer to see through Lilian's supposed lies. Is that what you're insinuating?" Mike inquired. Harvey sighed loudly and stared at him.

"Trevor, Jenny, Kyle and Rachel." Mike's eyes widened and the mention of their names. "All people who have screwed you and used your emotions to do so. They all lulled you into their world with beautiful words and sad stories and then left you to deal with the aftermath. That's what _she's_ doing. Your wonderful Ms. Johnson. Oh wait you're on a first name basis with her so let me rephrase. Lilian is blinding you so that you will skip over something to make her happy." Harvey yelled pointing the by-laws residing on his desk.

"So now you don't trust me? You don't think I looked thoroughly through those documents?" Mike asked, eyes widened in disbelief and hurt. Harvey looked away for a moment to not crack at the sight of Mike's eyes.

"If you weren't out playing footsies with her when you were supposed to be working those would've been on my desk when I asked for them instead of two hours later." Harvey bit out. Mike scoffed and turned around, not wanting to face Harvey.

"I can't believe you think that I would miss something important to satisfy her." Mike spat. Harvey sighed and put his hands in his pocket, regretting his next statement.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He said simply. His eyes took in all of the reactions Mike made. The rage coursed through his body caused his limbs to shake. The blue eyes of the young man widening, narrowing and darting around the room. His lips turned into a sneer and a frown.

"How dare you? You think I would jeopardize the entire case for her?"

"I can guarantee that you missed something Mike. I'll read through the documents and find something. And I'll bring it to the meeting tomorrow and you'll feel helpless as I rip into her because of your mistake." Harvey assured him. Mike looked off to the side in silence.

"What else can't I do Harvey?" Mike sighed in resignation.

"Mike," Harvey began.

"No, what else is stopping me from doing my job correctly? Come on! You must have a whole list for me since it's apparent that all you care about is my shortcomings. So let me have it!" Mike screamed spreading his arms in a gesture that said "hit me with your best shot". Harvey pursed his lips to calm the words bubbling around them.

"Mike," Harvey tried again but Mike continued.

"No, this is a classic Harvey Specter lecture. I remember every word. This is the one where you rip into me how emotional I am and how I sympathize with the client and that's what causes me to mess up. Well guess what? I do sympathize with her. She works her ass off to make those programs and what does she get? The promise that when she marries, she's going to lose it all. Well, sorry that I feel something for her. I guess I'm funny that way because the way I see it, I have to face the fact that one day, I may lose it all too. So I work hard. Like her. And I get no respect, from…any…one." Mike drawled out slowly to make his point. "Not even you Harvey. I bust my ass to read these documents day in and day out and all I get is that I may have missed something because of my ability to care for people. I am the last to leave of the associates and I get the most work and not even a thank you passes from anyone's lips." Mike cut off disgusted. He shook his head. "I get crap from the other associates because I'm better at their job than they are and I have your attention. I can't put up with the jealousy and petty jokes all the time, but I can't come to you because you'd just tell me to put up with it or fix it. You don't listen because you don't care. Do you know I think every day to pick up a joint and smoke the thoughts away?" Mike asked. Harvey turned to him with unreadable eyes. Mike's mouth a thin line, eyebrows crinkled. "Yeah. Every day. To just be able to not think for a time. You have no idea what it's like to have this brain. To be able to remember everything that happens. To have people take advantage of it all the time." Mike cut off as his voice cracked. He walked a few steps from Harvey to distance himself and collect the swirling thoughts and words evading him. He let out a breath to calm him before continuing. "I hoped one day, someone would appreciate my brain and use it and really care about the person who has it. I thought it would be you. I _hoped_ it would be you, but you're just like them."

"Them?" Harvey asked his first word since Mike started ranting.

"The people who used me to cheat on the tests. Louis. Trevor." He spat the name. "'Look at the genius monkey! He remembers everything! He's a walking dictionary!'" He crowed pitifully as the words fell from his lips. "I am more than just my brain, Harvey. More than just remembering numbers and statutes and random facts. I have a heart. I care about things. But, I'm just supposed to forget that, aren't I? Like you? So that I can be the next Harvey Specter?" He asked stepping toward Harvey, eyes locked. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think I can; I don't want to believe I can. And I hate even more that you would want to take the only thing that makes me human away from me." Mike finished turning away and walking quickly out the door. Harvey stared at the kid sped past Donna's desk, ignoring her stare. He locked eyes with Donna who he could see was upset at the conversation. He turned from her and walked back over to his desk. He picked up his pen and placed it at his lips in thought. He remained like that for a moment or two. He then pulled the file towards him, determined to make good on his promise to Mike.

* * *

Donna watched as Mike rifled at his cubicle, gathering his work to go home. He stormed to the elevators and slammed his finger into the down button. The elevator dinged and Mike practically threw himself in there and the doors closed behind him. Donna sighed and stood. She smoothed her skirt and walked into Harvey's office. She sat in the chair waiting for Harvey to pause.

"Donna?" Harvey breathed out. Donna crossed her legs as she slid in the chair wearily.

"That was rough. To listen to. I can only imagine what you're thinking right now." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm thinking of finding the mistake and putting an end to this soap opera." Harvey said.

"You mean, after all things he just told you, you're going to just keep plowing him down?" Donna asked incredulously, her eyebrows raised.

"I have no other choice Donna. It's either I do this or we make a mistake." Harvey bit out forcefully. Donna sighed tiredly.

"It could be bad." Donna agreed. Harvey nodded.

"I have no idea what could be hiding in here. If this is what it takes to open his eyes, than I have to…wait a minute?" Harvey straightened in his chair and picked up the piece of paper to have a closer look at it.

"What is it Harvey?" Donna asked as she saw his eyes gloss over. She leaned forward in anticipation.

"I need you to make a phone call for me Donna." Harvey said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What about Mike?" Donna asked.

"What _about_ Mike?" Harvey repeated. Donna stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"He just told you in so many words that he could be smoking pot right now."

"He won't." Harvey assured her.

"Harvey."

"I'll handle Mike. You handle calling this number for me." Harvey handed her a post-it note.

"Okay. I trust you to do whatever it is that you're thinking of." Donna took the post-it back to her desk. Harvey smirked and grabbed his phone to text Mike.

* * *

Mike stomped into his apartment and threw his bag onto the floor, his jacket quickly following. His shoes came next. He tossed them angrily across the room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, a look of sheer revulsion crossing his face when he saw who it was. Rage was the next emotion to course through him when he read the text.

_Meeting. 9am. Don't even think of coming if you are stoned._

Mike's hands shook violently. He tossed the phone onto the couch and nearly screamed.

"Just to spite you, you asshole; I would do it!" Mike yelled at the phone. However, his bluff was called since he just slumped to the ground in exhaustion and his anger dissipated. He felt the tears whisk into his eyes and he stubbornly tried to wipe them away. It was a fruitless effort because more kept coming. Mike sat there for a while, wiping tears and sniffling until finally he felt hunger creep up onto him. He stood and crossed into his small kitchen and pulled out some Doritos, not trusting himself with fire or knives at the moment. He sat next to his phone and stared at it while eating. He willed himself not pick it up and write or call and say something he might regret. He settled his itching fingers with pulling chips from the bag and eating them slowly. He wanted to sleep but his thoughts circled around in his head. Mocking him, taunting him. He stood and walked slowly to the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer bottle.

"This will have to do." He said resigning. He popped the cap off of the bottle and took a large gulp. His face twisted as the beer slid down his throat. He went and sat back down on the couch nursing his new friend Sam Adams. He downed the entire bottle in record time but was too lazy to get another one. He simply stared at the ceiling, his only companions being the empty bottle of Sam Adams in his hand and Harvey's words swirling around his brain.

* * *

Mike awoke the next morning to the sounds of his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his neck forgetting he fell asleep sometime yesterday. He steeled himself for the eventual view of the name and face on his phone. It was completely unnecessary gesture though because the person calling him was not Harvey.

"Donna?" Mike spoke into the phone, hoping that it was Donna and not Harvey using her phone.

"I had a suspicion that your alarm was not going to be set last night. Call it Donna-intuition." The voice from the other side said humorously. Mike sighed in relief at hearing the secretary's voice.

"Thanks Donna. I have plenty of time to get to the meeting." Mike said gratefully. He stood and flicked the screen to disconnect the phone call. He pulled a new suit out of the closet and set about to take a shower. The thoughts were still raging in his head but he tried as he might to ignore them. He got out of the shower in record time and pulled on his suit. He locked the door behind him as he climbed down the stairs and walked toward his bike. He pedaled down the street weaving in out between the cars on his way to work. He felt slightly better than he did the night previous. He was still upset about the conversation that he had with Harvey but it was always like that with them. They would rile each other up and then it would blow over and they went back to work. Mike smiled a little when he thought of today's meeting. Harvey had to be wrong. He had to be. Lilian was just like him, a victim of circumstance.

He pulled up to his bike spot just as he spotted Ray pulling up in front of him. He saw Ray emerge from the driver's seat and spot Mike. Ray smiled and tipped his head in greeting. Mike smiled and waved. Ray pulled the door open and there appeared Harvey. Harvey looked impeccable as usual. Today's suit of choice was a charcoal-black color. It was a smoky color and contrasted with the crisp white shirt peeking out from the top. His tie was its usual wide type, a light gray satin material. Harvey handed the paper to Ray as he pulled the files that were tightly trapped by his side to the front of him. Mike took this chance to kneel on the ground and concern himself with untucking his pant bottoms from his socks. He noted the shadow looming over him and looked up at Harvey, unable to read his face because of the glaring sun.

"Morning." Harvey said. Mike stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Good morning. Coffee?" Mike asked as he turned to the cart.

"No, I had some in the condo." Harvey said. Mike nodded and turned to go into the building. He was a good distance away when heard, "What is the primary goal?"

Mike stopped in his tracks. He turned to Harvey with a strange look emitting from his eyes. "Excuse me?" He asked. Harvey smiled and walked over to him.

"What is the primary goal?" Harvey asked again. Mike looked at him for a moment longer, still adopting the befuddled look. Then he smiled and his chest heaved forward with a small chuckle.

"You should know, Professor. You programmed me." Mike retorted playfully.

"Oh, come on. What is the primary goal?" Harvey asked again with a small eye roll and a smiled playing on his lips.

"To win the game." Mike finished smile widening. Harvey whacked Mike's arm playfully and proceeded to enter the building before Mike. Mike laughed silently shaking his head. _War Games_. He thought simply and followed Harvey into the building.

Ray smiled as he went to the front of the car and drove away.

And just like that…all was right with the world again.

* * *

Mike made his way into the bullpen. He just needed to pick up some things before he went to the conference room for the meeting. Louis, thankfully, was not there yet. There were some associates around, catching up on some work or chatting freely without Louis there breathing, literally, down their necks. Harold was eating something while staring at his computer screen. Mike passed by him with a "Still looking at tattoos, Harold?"

Harold's head shot up from the trance it was in. "Oh hey Mike, didn't see you there."

Mike blinked. "Uh, yeah Harold because I was behind you two seconds ago. You can't see from the back of your head."

"Louis can. He sees everything. Currently I am suffering." Harold said. Mike rolled his eyes. It was way too early to be dealing with this.

"What are you suffering from Harold?" Mike asked reluctantly.

"LOL." Harold said simply. Mike raised his eyebrows.

"LOL-what? Laughing Out Loud?" Mike asked.

"No!" Harold said, his tone indicating that Mike was asking a dumb question. "It's Lack Of Louis. He hasn't been coming around my cubicle and I want to know why. It's killing me. I can't sleep and I can't eat anything that is solid." Harold complained.

"Is that baby food?"

Harold nodded. "Step one. Because it's the most puréed of the three steps. It's for six month olds."

Mike sighed. "You should see someone about this."

"My psychiatrist is trying to help." Harold whined.

"Trying?"

"I'm afraid of him." Harold confessed. Mike nodded and left that statement alone. He gathered his materials and crossed the room to exit. He proceeded to the glass rooms and opened the door. Mike sat down in conference room two to wait for Lilian to show up. Harvey was going to join him right before the meeting started. He told Mike he had a few business ends to tie up and that Mike should wait for Lilian. Mike had respectfully accepted, not wanting to upset Harvey after making their breakthrough this morning. So there he sat with some coffee and a glass of water, waiting. It turned out that he didn't have long to wait, for just two minutes later Lilian strode in with a bright smile. Mike stood up to greet her.

"Good morning Mike." Lilian said cheerfully.

"Good morning Lilian. All ready? It's the big day." Mike gushed. Lilian laughed.

"If you're handling it Mike, it should be fine."

"Too bad I'm the lawyer in charge of the case then." A voice crossed through the room. The pair turned and saw Harvey saunter in, another gentleman following behind him. He was tall, much taller than Harvey, around Jessica's height with the heels. He wore a light grey suit with a powder blue shirt. His tie was moderately wide, not as wide as Harvey's but not as skinny as Mike's. This tie was a sapphire blue and looked just as expensive as something Harvey would wear. His face was gaunt and thin. He had slate grey eyes that seemed like they were piercing your soul. His dark brown almost black hair was shaggy and hung in his eyes. Mike was immediately intimidated by this man. He turned toward Lilian who had stiffened and glared viciously at the man.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed. The man being asked had a similar yet decidedly not similar smirk that reminded Mike of Harvey. Harvey took this moment to speak up for the man.

"Since this meeting is to decide the future of Johnson Tech Industries, who better than your brother to join in our meeting. Since you _are_ going to be running the company alongside your brother, isn't that correct Ms. Johnson?" Harvey said. Lilian stiffed even more, her whole body tense.

"Of course. That makes sense however; I was under the impression that you were too busy Jeremy." Lilian remarked. Jeremy's smirk widened.

"I was Lilian, but when I received the call from Mr. Specter last night requesting my presence because he had said it was worth my while to come, I was curious. So here I am." Jeremy said. Lilian cocked her head and put on a tight smile.

"He said that? Isn't that lovely? Shall we get down to business gentlemen?" Lilian said tersely sitting down in a chair. The three men sat and the papers were put forward. "I assumed that the by-laws were read carefully then?" She asked.

"Of course Ms. Johnson." Mike said. "I couldn't find anything wrong with them." He admitted. She smiled genuinely at him.

"That's good. It took forever to draft them. Right Jeremy?" Lilian turned to her brother. He didn't make a move to respond. Harvey coughed politely trying to getting their attention.

"I also read them, Ms. Johnson." He said. Lilian stared at him blankly.

"And was there a problem?" She asked cautiously. Harvey leaned back in his chair.

"I only read them as a precautionary measure of course. Mike proofed them. He did a great job as he usually does."

"That's good. Does that mean we sign them now?" Lilian asked eagerly. Harvey nodded.

"Yes. I just want to make sure everyone is ready to sign them. Remember this does not mean they are adopted by the company yet. They still have to be put before the board. These signatures mean that we are ready to move forward with the movement. Mr. Johnson?" Harvey tuned to the man on his left.

"If they are in order Mr. Specter, I have no objections to signing. I want to put this behind us and start to move Johnson Tech forward." Jeremy said simply.

"Alright." Harvey took out a pen to hand to Jeremy flipping the file to the signatures page. He stretched his hand forward to place the pen in his hand. Jeremy moved forward to grab it until Harvey pulled it back.

"However, as your lawyer, it is my duty to bring this up to you no matter how small of an issue it is." Harvey said pulling back his arm. Lilian's eyes widened alongside Mike's.

"Mr. Specter?" Lilian asked.

"Harvey?" Mike asked.

"I mean it could just be me but, there was something that was gnawing at me since last night. If you look at Article five, section three, subheading two, subsection four, paragraph eight line nine." Harvey flipped quickly to the mention page and read from the page. "'In the general dealings of everyday business, the board of directors is advised to bring all details forward to the CEO and await further instruction from her.'" Harvey paused for theatrics' sake, leaning back in the chair dramatically. "Now call me crazy but Mike, throughout the entire document was the CEO ever referred to by a third person singular gendered subject, such as 'he or she?" Harvey asked the associate. Mike's face was pale as Harvey calmly asked him that question. His heart was pounding and his stomach turned knowing full well what that statement meant, and what Harvey had caught.

He made a move to stand saying, "Excuse me I have to step out a moment." But Harvey commanded his attention.

"Sit down Mike and answer the question." He said. Mike sat shakily. He turned his head towards Lilian. Her back was straight but her eyes were trained on the table not looking at Harvey.

"Don't tell me you knowingly wrote that?" Mike asked her. She didn't respond. "Lilian?!" Mike called desperately.

"You did know Ms. Johnson." Harvey accused calmly. "It wasn't a mistake or a slip in the writing. You knowingly referred to yourself as CEO, knowing that you could pull one over on your brother and control the company. It wouldn't matter that your brother helped you. You were assuring that your position was secured. As per your company's current by-laws and your adapted ones; the by-laws, once adopted, cannot be changed for seven years." Harvey recited. "This way, you could keep your position as the commanding CEO even though it was assumed your brother and yourself were going to run the company together. It was brilliant. No flowery complex sentences to decipher. No long legal sentences to decode. It was one word. A simple word that held so much power. Something that can be overlooked quickly by someone who is just reading the by-laws in order to vote on them. Not something easily picked up either, I happened across it because I was looking for it." Harvey admitted not meeting Mike's eyes knowing they were trained on him and every word that passed through his lips. He began to clap, the sound echoing through the room. "I commend you Ms. Johnson. It's not every day someone manages to slip something by Mike. He picks up everything; but you knew that. So you tricked him. Played on his emotions and his past in order to blind him from seeing the language. It almost worked. You would've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for that meddling, yet devastatingly handsome, lawyer." Harvey concluded.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lilian's eyes hadn't moved from her spot on the table, her chest heaving slowly. Jeremy was tapping the floor impatiently. Harvey was staring at Mike and Mike was staring everything but Harvey. Harvey had made good on his promise and found something Mike had overlooked. Mike had to watch as Harvey completely ripped into Lilian and Mike had felt completely helpless. Mike had also felt something Harvey hadn't said. He was completely embarrassed and disappointed in himself.

Jeremy had been the one to cut the tension. He stood over the table, looming over the papers and the people seated. He was filled with a calm rage that swept through the room.

"You little sneak." He said to his sister. Lilian didn't flinch or move at all. "You were going to screw me over, this whole time?" He hissed. "I was trying to help you Lilian."

Finally, Lilian moved. Her eyes glided over to her brothers, cold and full of fury. "Help me?" She said venomously. "You thought you were going to help me?" She began to laugh, a cold, hollow laugh that echoed through the room. "You were helping yourself, Jeremy. You were going to steal my creations. Take them for your own and leave me alone. Yes, I wrote the by-laws myself to make myself in charge. I deserved that and much more. You always thought you were so much smarter than me. I am just as smart as you!" Lilian spat. Her eyes blazed as she continued, "I was forced to stand in your shadow as you got all the attention and all the respect from that pathetic man I am forced to accept as my father. I watched as you went through school, the top of everything, as you made programs that got you attention from daddy dearest. I was making programs just as well as you were, and I…got…nothing! I wasn't going to stand as you took my hard work and tweaked at it, tinkered with it until it wasn't mine anymore. I was going to erupt out of your shadow and finally be better than you!"

Jeremy stared at his younger sister. He shook his head. "I wasn't going to steal them Lilian. They were flawed." He reasoned.

"What?" Lilian whispered. "No. _No_. They were perfect. _Perfect_. You're just saying that. You're trying to trick me." Lilian murmured to herself.

"No." He pulled out a paper from his inside pocket and handed it to Lilian, sighing. She ripped it from his hands and looked it over. Her eyes widened as she took in the information.

"This…isn't right. This is mine but…" Lilian fell silent as her eyes glossed over the red marks inserted by her brother.

"I was going to help." Jeremy said. "They were well written Lilian but they needed to be fixed. It's all there. You see it."

"But…No." Lilian shook her head as tears began to form. Mike watched as the woman began to cry. She howled a pitiful sob and covered her face.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I thought you didn't care." She wailed. Jeremy crossed over to her and placed an arm around her. She shook him off and pulled arms around herself. Harvey stood again and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Ms. Johnson. When I was thirteen it came to my attention that my younger brother was being bullied by this kid in school. I went over the boy's house and confronted his father. He told me he didn't know." He shrugged. "I told him it was his goddamn job to know." Harvey straightened in the chair, his eyes glued on Lilian. "Now I don't know much about you and frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. However, it was made clear to me, last night when speaking to your brother, that he does give a damn. That's why he was helping you. He hated the fact that you were not getting the attention you deserved, the recognition. That's why he wanted to do this with you. Not to screw you or steal your ideas. He genuinely wanted to work with you. You can stand here and cry and whine and boo hoo your life sucks." Harvey circled his hand in the air to emphasize his point. Then he stopped and held his index finger straight in the air. "Or. You and brother can work this out, fix these by-laws and successfully move your company into a prosperous future. It's up to you; I'm done with this little soap opera. You have my card. If you decide to move on, I'll be waiting. Mike." Harvey said striding to the door. Mike took one last look at Lilian and decided to follow Harvey to his office.

* * *

Mike sat in silence as Harvey tossed the baseball in the air thinking about everything that happened in the last…Mike looked his watch, thirty minutes. Mike sighed, capturing Harvey's attention.

"That was, interesting." Mike admitted. Harvey grunted a response. Mike looked out the window. "Did that make you feel good?" He asked angrily.

"Most definitely." Harvey replied his voice clearly not matching his words. Mike scoffed. Harvey stopped tossing the ball and looked at Mike.

"You don't think I can sympathize with her?" Harvey asked. Mike didn't answer but looked him with those eyes. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Let me tell you a story. When I younger, my brother got accepted into Colombia for his undergrad. It was around the same time I got accepted into Harvard. He didn't tell me or my father. He was upset because he felt that my getting to Harvard was more of an accomplishment than his getting into Colombia especially since I went to NYU first. He was angry for a week and we didn't know why. He would snap at me especially. I investigated and found the letter crumpled in his wastebasket. It was then I realized that he was upset because he thought my accomplishments were more important. That night, I was home before him and surprised him by giving him a small party. I told him that no matter what, I was proud of him for his accomplishments and that just because I was also achieving greatness that his accomplishments meant just as much as mine. So yes, I can't really sympathize with her because I'm not the younger sibling but I have experienced vicious jealousy from a sibling." Harvey finished. Mike stared at his confession with a cocked head.

"That's…interesting." Mike admitted. Harvey smirked and resumed tossing the ball. He stopped again at the silence.

"Mike…" Harvey began. Mike turned to him. "I appreciate all the hard work your brain does." He said simply. Mike smiled and walked out of the office. Harvey smiled and tossed the ball. In a split second he saw a hand shoot out and take the ball. He jumped out of the chair and saw Jessica standing over him with a small smile on her face.

"Nicely done." Jessica said. Harvey looked at her seriously.

"You heard that?"

"Donna kept the intercom on." Jessica disclosed.

Harvey rolled his eyes and sat in the chair swiveling it away from her.

"You lied." Jessica said. Harvey turned back to her.

"About what may I ask?" Harvey crossed his arms.

"About your brother. I recall you telling a similar story except it was switched. The older brother was jealous of his younger brother's accomplishments."

"I have a reputation to uphold. I can't go telling people the truth about that situation." Harvey defended. Jessica laughed.

"I remember you telling me that your father was glowing when your brother told him that he got into Colombia."

"Yes. And when I said I got into Harvard he said, 'good job Vy' and that was it." Harvey said sitting up in his chair and placing his hands on the desk.

"And the one stomping around yelling and throwing a tantrum." Jessica started

"Was me. My brother was the one that figured it out. Comforted me in a sense. Helped me tell my dad."

"And didn't it all work out?" Jessica sat on the edge of his desk. Harvey smiled.

"Yeah, my father said that I didn't need the party and the ticker tape parade treatment because my whole life had been that way and it was time my brother got that treatment. He was sorry."

Jessica was silent for a moment, looking at the vinyl records. "He would've been so proud of you."

Harvey leaned back, a small wistful smile on his face. "I know." He whispered.

* * *

Mike came in later that day to see Harvey hard at work on something. He pushed into the door and strode in.

"Lilian texted me. She and her brother worked things out and they are drafting some new by-laws as we speak. We did it." Mike crowed triumphantly. Harvey smirked.

"Was there any doubt?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm glad they worked things out." He admitted and began to read again.

"Was that a hint of caring I detect?" Mike asked incredulously. He walked over to Harvey and placed a hand over his forehead. Harvey smacked it away.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked.

"Checking you for a fever. You caring is a sure sign that you're sick." Mike said. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"If they make up, they get business done and that means another win for the best closer in New York. Now sit and read this." Harvey gloated and tossed a file at Mike. Mike smirked and sat on the couch. The two worked in silence, reading and highlighting.

Suddenly something bubbled up inside Mike. "Ma nam a na." He sang. He waited and waited and all of sudden he heard. "Do do do do do."

Come from Harvey's lips. The two looked at each other and laughed.

Yes, all was right with the world.

* * *

Congrat's, you made it to the end. I appreciate a review or two from those who made it to this note. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope to write more in this fandom, since the characters fascinate me so much. Next time, I'll try my hand at making these two come together in a relationship.

Any questions about the story are accepted with a smile and I'll answer any questions that come my way.

R&R

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
